The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche
'''The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche '''is the twelfth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Psyche, Princess Emeraude, Bluebelle, Miele, Selina, Sapna, Cheryl, Marusu, Katy and Jenny has kidnapped by Bowser Jr., Bowser’s Koopalings and the ones of evil alliance, And it's up to the Harmony Force Rangers, Justice Squad, Princess Unikitty, her friends, Mario and his friends to rescue them from marrying Bowser as his aunts and getting new power up items and save the new dimension the Rainbow Magic World. Arriving at the Unikingdom/The Grand Tour One day, Unikitty was showing Twilight Sparkle and her friends around the Unikingdom. As she, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard gave them the grand tour, They were amazed. A invitation for Psyche's Birthday/The New Allies arrives/the Birthday fun Begins Bowser Jr and others kidnapped Psyche and the Girls King George's introduction story/The Tribe of Motunui arrived The Warp Pipe in the Rainbow Kingdom/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak *Virgil Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *The Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Teamo Supremo: Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Governor Kevin *The Chief *Mr. Paulson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Doctor Drakken *Team Go: Hego, Shego, Mego and the Wego Twins *Mighty Max *Norman *Presley Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Rath *Armon *Nefer-Tina *Apep *Selina *Miele *King George *Queen Harmony *Plum *Bell T. *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *Petal T. *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile *Grace *Comet T. *Azalea *Princess Eclair *Princess Abigail *Princess Amena *Princess Octavia *Young Cricket *Princess Ciel *Prince Earl Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders The Magic Knights The Winx Team The Monkey Team Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Mayor Blank *Dot *Carmelita Vatos *Dinosaur Neil *Crandall's mom *Jean *Amanda Carnovan *the Rainbow Citizens Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Chromedome *Baron Violent *El Seed *The Bee Twins *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *Thrakkorzog *Mr. Mental *Pineapple Pokopo *The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight *The Idea Men *Venus *Milo *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tunn-La *Human Ton and Handy *Angry Red Herring *Whirling Scottish Devil *Octo Paganini *The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *The Swiss *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Madame Snake *Mr. Large *Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse *Laser Pirate *Dehydro *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Señor Senior, Sr. *Señor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Scarab *Heka *Black Lady *Lady Kale Trivia *This episode has a reference of Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and U, DS and 2, Super Mario Land, Super Mario World, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Odyssey, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2, Super Mario Bros. 1, 2 and 3 and Super Mario 3D Land and World. *Psyche, Princess Emeraude, Bluebelle, Flora’s younger sister, Miele, Sapna, Cheryl, Marusu, Katy and Jenny are Kidnapped by Bowser Jr., Drake the Dark Toad, Koopa Bros., Shy Guy Bros., Witches5, the Koopalings, Master Frown, Brock and the Fearsome Crooks by the giant cake box and bringing them to Bowser to Marry them as his aunts. *The Sailor Scouts, The Three Jewel Riders, the Three Magic Knights, the eight Winx Team and the eight Monkey Team will join them and help the Harmony Force Rangers, Justice Squad, Princess Unikitty, her friends and Mario, Donkey Kong and his friends to Rescue Psyche and the Girls from Bowser and the evil group. *King George and Professor Utonium told them to find the new Power-up items in each worlds and defeat the Koopa Cupid. *The Harmony Force Rangers, Justice Squad, Unikitty, her friends, Mario and his friends will find the new Power up items of the Janken Mushroom, Floral Magician Flower, Rainbow Stone, Powerpuff Star, Rowdyruff Star, Harmony Staff, 14 Rainbow Stones, Teletubby Mushroom, Magic Knight Sword, Cardcaptor Staff, Pearl Voice Microphone, Humongous Happiness Flower, Rainbow Flowers, Winx Wand, Monkey Jewel and Sailor Planet Flower with each worlds. *Black Lady and Lady Kale will make their debut in the end of the episode and marrying Bowser becoming as their aunts and join Bowser and his evil alliance together. *The Winx Team, the Monkey Team, King George, Queen Harmony, Plum, Bell T., King Midas, Queen Rosemarie, Petal T., King Cosmos, Queen Étoile, Grace, Comet T., Azalea, Princess Eclair, Princess Abigail, Princess Amena, Princess Octavia, Young Cricket, Princess Ciel, Prince Earl and the Rainbow Citizens will make their debut in the episode. *Twilight and her friends will visit and have a tour around Unikingdom for the very first time ever. *Unikitty will introduce Pet Pet to Twilight and her friends. *John Smith and Vice Principal Luna will have a date at the CHS. Songs #Doki-Doki Do It! - Rock'n'roll #Doki-Doki Do It! #Feels like Magic (Acoustic Version) #Crystal Ball #Adieu My Love Transcript *The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes